Bathing Fun In The Mechamaster School
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Empress Lashara Is Taking A Bath To Relax When She Is Interuped By Princess Aura, Yukine And Mexiah Flan Who Want To Have Some Fun. Warning Contains- Futa, Muscle Growth, Belly Growth, Lactating, Anal, Oral, Foursome And Lesbians.


Bathing Fun In The Mechamaster School

It was a quiet night in the Holylands for once but earlier there had been a big relay race between a lot of the female students around the Mechamaster campus but now it was over and the bookie Empress Lashara was the only one to lose the whole day because she was the only one who had not placed a bet on her own attendant and had to pay all the students, teachers and staff back when Kenchi had won the race against the dark elf Princess Aura Shurifon but now that she had payed the bets she was finally able to relax in her personal massive bath on her ship The Swan.

But just as Empress Lashara lay back in the warm clear water naked and closed her dark brown eyes she heard the sound of a female clearing her throat by the edge of the massive pool like tub. As Empress Lashara opened her eyes and looked over to the edge she saw three woman the dark brown dark elf Princess Aura Shurifon, the pink haired Mechamaster and Academy teacher Mexiah Flan and her cousin Princess Maria's personal assistant Yukine. All three of the women stood by the pool wearing nothing but light pink bathing dresses that showed for their enormous round, bouncy and firm double JJ cupped breast.

As she looked at the three beautiful women Mexiah spoke "Hello Empress I hope you don't mind if we join you for a bath and maybe a little fun as you were unable to pay us for are bets we decided to use you to test a new potion that some of Aura's female healers have made up, so what do you say Empress". Lashara looked at the three beautiful women and knowing thru her sources that Mexiah liked to have sex with women she knew what the fun was going to be and she had to admit that the few times she and her Mechamaster Chiala Flan along with her mechamechanic Wahanly Shume had sex she had found that she liked the way a woman's wet tongue felt as it licked her hairless light pink pussy lips so the fun Mexiah had in mind she was all game for but she did wonder what kind of potion that Princess Aura's healers had made but she guessed she was about to find out.

As Empress Lashara watched from the enormous pool Princess Aura reached between her enormous, round, firm dark brown double JJ cupped breast and pulled out a small light brown leather bag which she opened and dumped out it contests into her dark hand before showing it to the other two women in her hand were three sea blue colored pills about the size of a cherry.

As the three beautiful women looked at the blue pills Princess Aura spoke "These are called by my healers Futa Pills and according to them they well cause our bodies to grow both an enormous hard male penis and a pair of honeydew melon sized testicles full of male cum so we should be able to impregnate her highness with our babies and all at the same time at least that is what my healers say but they also said that we may also undergo other changes but were not to sure what they would be, so ladies care to try them with me".

Before the two could speak the three hear from the tub "Now see here up three we are not above having lesbian sex with you but we will not be getting pregnant with your three babies even if you are all Sacred Mechamaster besides we thought you three would want Kenchi to get you pregnant".

As she spoke this the silent white haired Yukine spoke "Well your highness I do want to give birth to Kenchi's child but I'm also bi-sexual so having sex with you and the others is something I want to do so Princess Aura could I have one of your special pills".

Empress Lashara then turned to her Mechamasters older pink haired sister who simply said "Oh empress you already know I'm bi-sexual to as everyone knows I have sex with the female students but like Yukine I to want Kenchi's child inside me but I'm also very attracted to you my little empress so Princess Aura let me have one of those special blue pills to please".

As Princess Aura handed both Yukine and Mexiah a pill each she turned to the blond empress "I would also love to have Kenchi's child growing within my fertile womb but like the others I'm bi-sexual as well and have wanted to feel your highness body under mine since the day I saw you swimming nude in the outdoor pool at your palace and had these pills made for me so I could mate you". As she spoke Aura placed her bare brown feet into the empress's bath as she stared into the empresses deep blue eyes " I will take the pill first to show our soon to be lover what you will become then you join us". Aura then placed the futa pill into her mouth and slowly began to chew the pill as she did the special herbs began to enter the woodland princesses system and began to heighten her arousal even more than it was from seeing the wet naked empress bathing. So a warm feeling began to form in her clit and was soon followed by the feeling of it stretching out longer and a weight pulling down before she hear a loud gasp from her empress " oh my Aura you're growing a penis over your brown flower and its so big so mmm huge oh my your growing some beuriful brown tesricles too so full looking ". Smiling at the pill working she thrust her now enormous dark brown dick out for her empress to view better before she felt a warm feel run all over her body and heard a loud gasp from both Yukine and Mexiah looking down Aura gasp as she watch her body grow. First her huge dark brown breasts began to swell bigger and bigger as they filled with heavy milk which she thought was very sexy. Next she saw her arms filling with huge muscles that kept growing bigger and bigger before noticing her dark brown legs were filling with muscles as well and slowly stretching to make her taller while her bare brown feet grow under the warm bath water. As Aura was loving the feeling she gasp as both her dark brown butt and her stomach began to swell up her butt grow rounder and rounder while stretching wider and wider as her stomach grow into first a huge pot belly under her enormous breast before stretching out into a enormous plump dome as her breast became two massive round orbs with enormous popped out black nipples.


End file.
